Winx Club - Episode 701
The Alfea Natural Park is the first episode of the seventh season of Winx Club. Synopsis Faragonda shows Roxy and the Winx the Alfea Natural Park, which she created to welcome the last specimens of Fairy Animals in the Magic Dimension. An evil bird of prey unexpectedly enters the park and abducts the last specimen of Digmole. Plot Coming Soon... Major Events *The Fairy Animals are introduced. *Faragonda shows the Winx and Roxy, the Alfea Natural Park. *Kalshara abducts the last Digmole from the Alfea Natural Park. *Kalshara and Brafilius, the new villains of this season are introduced. Debuts *Fairy Animals *Kalshara *Brafilius *Shiny *Shinygreed *Digmoles *Alfea Natural Park *Kangourmet *Kalshara and Brafilius' Hideout Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Aisha **Tecna **Musa *Roxy *Villains **Kalshara **Brafilius *Alfea Staff **Faragonda *Fairy Animals **Shiny *Digmoles *Kangourmet *Animals **Kiko *Alfea Students **Lori **Carol Spells Used *Magical Vine Net - Used by Flora against the eagle but failed. *Morphix Cage - Used by Aisha against the eagle but failed. *Volcanic Attack - Used by Bloom against the eagle but failed. *Light Spectrum - Used by Stella against the eagle but failed. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Letizia Ciampa as Bloom *Perla Liberatori as Stella *Ilaria Latini as Flora *Laura Lenghi as Aisha *Gemma Donati as Musa *Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna *Debora Magnaghi as Roxy *Emilia Costa as Kalshara *Carlo Scipioni as Brafilius *Ivan Andreani as Kiko *Roberta Greganti as Faragonda *Unknown as Kangourmet *Unknown as Digmoles DuArt *Haven Paschall as Bloom *Jessica Paquet as Stella *Eileen Stevens as Flora & Kalshara *Alysha Deslorieux as Aisha *Kate Bristol as Musa & Shiny *Saskia Maarleveld as Tecna *Suzy Myers as Roxy *Marc Thompson as Brafilius *Erica Schroeder as Faragonda *Unknown as Kiko *Unknown as Kangourmet *Unknown as Digmoles Script *DuArt Songs *We're Magic All the Way *Love Is All Around *Bloomix the Power of the Dragon *The Magic World of Winx Trivia *We're Magic All the Way replaces Winx Rising Up Together as the opening while Living the Magic is replaced by The Magic World of Winx as the ending. **This marks the third time in which the ending credits have been on the right side similar to Season 5 and Season 6. *Starting from this season, the narrator will say the name of the episode. *Starting from this season, the series is dubbed by DuArt Film and Video. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Winx's Season 7 civilian outfit. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Fairy Animals. *The Season 6 title card soundtrack is remained unchanged in the Season 7 title card. *When Kalshara puts the Fairy Animals that she caught in the cage, Stella's Fairy Animal was seen along with the other Fairy Animals in the cage. *This episode marks the first appearance of the Alfea Natural Park. *This episode marks the first appearance of Shiny. *Originally, this episode was planned to be aired on November 22, 2015 in the US, but was moved to November 29, 2015 instead along with the second episode and then it was taken off the schedule. But later, it was revealed that Season 7 was postponed due to technical issues. Mistakes Coming Soon... Quotes Videos Italian DuArt Category:Winx Club Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Episodes Category:DuArt Film and Video